Summon the God- Arceus and Sinnoh
by PlayRough
Summary: Sadly, the trainer was to weak to stop Team Plasma from creating their world. Cynthia has to give everything to win.
1. Chapter 1

The sky is dark. The clouds are hardy to be seen under the veil of darkness. The Pokemon is awaken. The Pokemon is alive. The Pokemon is angry. Cyrus smiles. The huge pilars around him fell on the ground with a loud sound. Who cares. Two portals appear in frond of him, two gates that surpass time and space. He can hear their cries, the Legendaries are there. They can't escape. Behind him, Team Plasma is dead silent. They can not believe that their dreams are coming true, that their world is being created. A new world, better than this one, brighter than every region.

Dialga's head appears from the dimensional hole while Palkia rises from his portal simmulatly. Their roars are full of anger. That is what Team Plasma need. The fury that originates from the two Legendaries hearts will forge the new world they seek. A wave of power runs across the sky. It has started. It can't be stopped. Cyrus laughs. He hears the footsteps behind him. Of course someone stupid will try to stop them. They just don't understand. Team Plasma's boss turns around accompanied with the roars of the Legendaries. Cynthia stands at the entrance of Spear Pillar. Next to her, a young trainer and his friend are staring at the powerful Pokemons.

"Stop right there!" shouts Jupiter. Cyrus smiles. He turns again and rises his arms to Palkia and Dialga. Team Plasma will eliminate its guest without him. Jupiter and Mars walk to the young trainers. Sooner or later, their goal will be achieved. They just need to buy time. "Go, Bronzor!" the two women say and they trow their Poke Balls at the same time. A double battle against the Elite of Team Plasma. Their opponents don't stand a chance.

"Dialga, use Roar of Time! Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" Cyrus orders. A huge wave of power bursts from the Temporal Pokemon's mouth. Its tail stretches, the diamond on its chest glows full of power. The Spatial Pokemon's arm glows surrounded by a mysterious aura. A massive brown ray rushes from its arm, breaking the laws of Space. More pillars crush on each other and fell on the ground. A scream sounds behind Cyrus. He does not turn. He recognizes the voice. The two trainers have lost against Mars and Jupiter. Team Plasma is just too strong for amateurs.

Cynthia does a step ahead. The two young trainer watch her closely. They understand the importance of their failure. Cynthia keeps walking when suddenly, she stops. The big golden square shines under her feet. She rises the flute and her lips touch the cold end of the ancient instrument.

Her last hope. The world's last chance.

The notes echoes around Spear Pillar. The only peaceful sound in this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky lights up as the Alpha Pokemon ride the wind and enters the Spear Pillar. Some call it a Mythical Pokemon, others call it the Creator of the Universe and others call it the God Pokemon. However, what everyone is looking at, right now, is totally not a myth or a legend. The most powerful Pokemon that has ever came into being is now standing next to Sinnoh's Champion.

"What?!" Cyrus exclaims and steps back. Next to him, Palkia and Dialga roar in anger. "Dialga, use Roar of Time!" he orders and raises his arm to the Legendary Pokemon.

Energy gathers on the Pokemon's diamond on his neck. It opens its mouth and roars at his opponent. The sound waves breaking the laws of time, aim for Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon rushes forward and collects the strong waves and drains them inside its body. Its golden ring around its body glows and then takes the color of grapes. Arceus keeps dashing, unharmed, it jumps and shoots a Dragon Pulse against Dialga. Suddenly, Spear Pillar is covered by darkness. A loud screech sounds across the mountain's top. Two huge eyes appear from the shadows, a black pit takes form right under Cyrus legs.

Giratina flies from portal; it strong jaw bites the Alpha Pokemon's neck. With a move of its neck, it throws its foe on the ground. Arcues, smashes on the tall columns causing a big destraction around it. Team Plasma's Grunts run in every direction trying to escape. Cyrus watches his Team surrenders behind a pillar. He had a narrow escape after rolling when he saw Giratina. Arcues gets up and a huge orb of flames takes form in frond of its mouth. The ball flies toward Giratina but its rolls in the air and dodges the attack.

The Renegade Pokemon turns around and soars back to its portal as Arceus jumps towards its enemy. A black veil bursts from the portal and swallows the Ghost-typed Dragon. A massive explosion follows and lets the other two members of the Creation Trio free. Cyrus foresees the destruction that will follow and runs inside the portal. His vision turns black and everything around him fades.

When he got his senses back, he opens his slowly eyes. A strange sight unfolds in frond of him. A new strange world that breaks the laws of time and space. The majestic Legendary soars in frond of him. Cyrus sees the sadness that its face indicates. He stands up. He raise his hand. It touches Giratina's face and pets it. "I guess there is no point trying to prevent it" he closes his eyes. "The world I was always seeking was here all the time".


End file.
